


Ready Your Rockets

by AkHamil



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkHamil/pseuds/AkHamil
Summary: The Mandalorian has taken up refugee from bounty hunters trying to kill him, in my house. With some strange little green kid.Things go from bad to worse, and it ends up with me in his bed.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Ready Your Rockets

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a little one shot that I wrote when I should have been going to bed. I'll probably write more but for now, just this.

Ready Your Rockets 

You normally don't see very many Mandalorians around here. The last time they were on this planet was during the rebellion. 

Now there's a Mandalorian sitting at my table in my kitchen after he landed here to hide from whoever's he's running from. Said he needs to lay low for a few weeks. Maybe a few months. He's been here almost a week so far. And it's starting to drive me crazy.

I wipe my brow, sweat beading quickly because of the late summer heat. This planet isn't the best to live on, but it works for now until I get enough money to buy my own ship.

The Mandalorian sitting at my table has a blaster at his hip and a long rifle hanging on the hanger by the door. He's also sitting and feeding a little green thing that's about the size of a baby. Big eyes and big ears. Almost kinda cute, if you look at him long enough. Behind him, the third sun finally sets, leaving a cast of orange pink glow to the sky. 

I smile as the Mandalorian puts another spoonful of meat mush in the kids mouth, signing when the kid spits it out and gets it all over his helmet.

He notices me watching him, and straightens his back from leaning forward. 

"What seems to be so funny?" He asks, turning toward me.

"I just think it's funny that you're such a rough and tough bounty hunter, but then you have no paternal instinct, what so ever.” I say, smiling down at both him and the kid.

“Oh, really?” He says, gruff and looking away from me to look at the kid in front of him. “I suppose. It's not like I really chose to become his guardian. I'm just a victim of fate.”

A few moments pass between words, and I watch him go back to feeding the kid and wiping his helmet off with a rag that was on the table. 

“I’m going to go take a shower, it's still early enough in the evening.” I walk back towards my bedroom. “If you need anything, don’t need anything.” 

\---  
My shower goes by, nice and relaxing, although a little rushed, as this portion of the city gets limited water thanks to it being so far out in the wilderness.

I walk out, a fresh new person, since not taking a shower in a week for not having enough hot water. A pan of warm water and a rag seems to do the trick most nights, but having a shower every once in a while is always nice.

I hear the Mandolorian getting the kid ready to go to bed in his room behind his door. I hear him talking to it like he does before bed every night. 

I go ahead and walk to my bedroom from the shower, trying to do so quickly and silently so as not to disturb them. I am startled when the Mandolorians door swings open, and he stops when he sees me standing there.

“I’m leaving. I should be back by morning.” He says quietly, as not to wake the kid, walking towards me. “I saw a ship that belongs to one of the people who I fought when I was leaving with the kid.”

“Are you sure that this is a good time to do it? Shouldn’t you wait, let them get settled in for the night before you go and hunt them down?”

“No, it's better to do it under the cover of darkness.” He starts walking towards the door. He grabs the handle but pauses, turning back to me. “If I don’t come back, take care of the kid for me will you?” He asks.

“Uh, sure?” I say, not quite sure on what to say.

“Good. I'll be back by morning. Don't wait up.” He says, and then he's gone.

Well, fuck.

\------  
I don’t really mean to, but I lay in bed all night worrying about the Mandolorian. The kid didn't make a peep all night, which is good, but it still doesn't make sense for me to stay up all night worrying.

By day break, when the first little rays of sunshine are coming up from the sun, I am starting to doze off. I can hear the birds chirping around the windows, signalling the world to wake up. This is about the time I should be getting up. The bed is so cozy when it’s this early in the morning.

When I dream, I normally dream about family or being home. Normal stuff, nothing that is worth writing down normally. But now, I am dreaming about the Mandolorian. I asked him once about taking his helmet off because of the heat, but he says that he is used to it and that it’s part of being a Mandolorian. When I asked why, he only said “This is the way.”

The Mandolorian is sitting at my kitchen table again, but this time his back is to me. His shirt is off, exposing his golden brown skin. I’ve seen his skin once, but only on his arm because he had to stitch up a deep wound there.

I slowly walk towards him, reaching towards his helmet. I want to know so badly. I need to know more about him. His past. What he plans on doing with the kid. Does he want to stay here or is he planning on leaving and never coming back to see me again?

I finally reach him, wrapping my hands around his helmet. I pause, and then start lifting the helmet up. Slowly I pull his helmet up, exposing the back of his neck and finally-----

I am suddenly startled awake by a door closing nearby. I am laying in bed, only a t shirt and underwear, the blanket thrown off of me onto the floor. I am sweating and hot, and my skin prickling with adrenaline.

I sit up and walk towards my door, cracking it and looking out. The Mandolorian is sitting at my kitchen table, his back to me. His armor is sitting on the table in front of him and he's pulling at the places on his shirt where it is stuck to exposed bloody skin. 

I walk to him quickly, grabbing a towel off of the counter and wetting it with warm water, bringing it to him and I start to dab the blaster burns on his side, right under where the Beskar steel stops.

“I told you that you should have waited a little bit longer!” I say, exasperated and worried. I put down the town. “I'm going to go and get some antiseptic and some healing spray.” 

When I return, his wounds are mostly clean, his sleeves and shirt and torn in many places. There are several spots on his sides that will require some sort of bandage or stitching and I know that he can't reach them to do it himself.

“I’m going to have to cut the rest of this shirt off to fix you up.” I grab the knife from the counter and start cutting his shirt off in strips, not allowing him to protest, just doing what needs to be done.

\----  
After about an hour of cleaning him up and making sure all his wounds are properly cared for, I release him. I go and run him a warm shower, the stitching being waterproof and already starting to heal with surprising speed. 

“I think that I can take care of myself from here, thank you. I appreciate all the care that you have given me. You can go back to bed.” 

“Oh, don't get all sappy on me. Just take your shower and go to bed. You need your rest.” I pat him on his not injured shoulder and walk off to my room for a much needed nap.

\----  
About a week later, the Mandolorian is mostly healed from his injuries and he wants to go out hunting instead of eating the pre-made ration crap that we get for free around here. I let him know which animals are the best to kill and which animals to steer clear from and send him on his way.

That was a few hours ago. It's starting to get really dark and it normally doesn't take this long for a hunt. The time ticks by slowly when you have nothing else to do and you are waiting on someone. 

Just as I get up to go get my stuff to go find him, the front door swings open and the Mandolorian is standing there. He has nothing in his hands and comes stumbling in.

“What is wrong with you?” I ask as he leans and places his hands on the table, leaning forward and shaking his head. I place my hand on his arm and try to pull him up to look at him.

He shakes his head and tries to push me away. “You really can't be around me right now.” He says, backing up. “You have to go. No, I have to go.” And then he's rushing to his room, closing the door behind him.

And I’m left here standing in the kitchen wondering what the fuck just happened. I look after him, the door between us. I hear him moan from the other side of the door and I blush. What is wrong with him?

“Mando--” I say, opening the door. I get pulled in and his gloved hand goes over my eyes. The door closes with thud behind me.

“Close your eyes!” He says from behind me. He sounds different, strained. I can hear his heavy breathing through the voice modulator in his helmet. He almost sounds like he is in pain.

“Please, Mando, I’m just trying to help,” I say, “What can I do? Can you even tell me what's wrong? What happened?”

“You can't do anything for me, we just have to let it run its course. If I tell you, you will think I’m stupid.”

“I might be able to help, you don't know! You have to at least tell me what happened first.”

He sighs, leaning his head down against my shoulder. 

“I was tracking an animal that I was hunting and when I shot it, I ran after it and tracked it into these sort of red bushes, and before I could even think about it, it was those bushes that cause you to have extreme…” He pauses, hoping I caught on. And I did.

“I’ve never heard of any cure to that, other than…” I pause, and he catches on too.

“Oh, I can’t ask you to help me, I can make it into town, hopefully there is a doctor there--”

“There is only one real cure.” 

And with that, I go down to my knees. I look up at him, only to see my own reflection in the helmet. I reach forward, undoing the clip of his belt, setting his stuff on the table. He doesn’t say anything, doesn't make a move to stop me. I take that as consent to keep going. 

I palm him through the front of his pants, and I can hear his breath hitch, see his chest move up and down a little faster under his clothing. I undo the zipper and button on the front and pull them open, and down and then his briefs. His cock springs free, hard and throbbing, bobbing in my face, begging for attention. I look up at him briefly before leaning forward.

I take just the tip in my mouth, starting out slow. He breathes in, holding it. I inch forward, licking my way from the tip to the base and back again. He groans. I open my mouth and lean in, taking his full length down my throat in one quick motion. He gasps and his head tilts back, his hand going into my hair to grip and control me.

I continue sucking him until I can feel him try to force himself farther down my throat. I pull myself away.

“I can't do it like this, I have to touch you,” He says, pulling me up and pressing his gloved hands to my face. “Hold on.” He pulls his hands away and looks at me. “Strip.” 

I blush, not used to being told what to do. I pull my top over my head, and he reaches forward to palm my bare breasts, rolling the nipple between his leather clad fingers. I gasp at the touch.

“Oh, stars!” I gasp, leaning into him. He releases me and begins to pull down my shorts and underwear all in one go. He runs his hands over my skins, raising goosebumps in their wake. 

“I have to taste you, touch your skin no barriers.”

“What's stopping you?” I ask, breathless. I look up at him with hooded eyes. He pauses, and I see the gears turning in his head. 

Without saying a word, he reaches over and turns off the light switch, making it almost complete darkness in here. If I focus hard enough I can almost see his outline.

I hear clothes start to fall off him, and I reach to help. His cloak falls, followed by his boots and gloves, pants. With a hiss, I hear his helmet come off. I don’t breathe, wait for him to make the first move. I hear his shirt hit the floor. He reaches for my hands and trails them down his body. He is warm, almost feverish. I feel his heart beat thundering under his chest. His body is warm, soft, a small patch of hair on his chest which leads down to his stomach and then lower. My fingers follow the trail downward and dip into his underwear to tease. I push his underwear off and grab him. His breath hitches in this throat.

He grabs my face gently, as if holding something so fragile, and pulls me closer to him. I feel his breath on my face, his lips so close to mine. I take the plunge and smash my lips to his, opening my mouth. I can feel his facial hair against my face, rough but pleasant. His hands roam over my body, taking in my curves and my softness. He trails his fingers over the sides of my breasts, making me shiver.

Mando pushes me towards his bed, and the backs of my knees hit the edge and I fall backwards, him catching himself before he crushes me. He places a knee between my legs, and I grind down on his, carding my fingers through his hair. It's long enough that I can grab fist fulls and tug, and he groans out loud when I do. He places his lips on my neck, right above the soft skin on the artery and starts sucking a place there, causing me to moan.

We continue grinding and touching and kissing for a while, until his dick is painfully hard between us. He comes in for an open mouthed kiss, and it sparks warmness in my core. My skin is vibrating. 

He grabs me by my thighs and pushes me up farther onto the bed, making room for him to lay down between my legs. I blush because I’m not sure if I shaved, but then I remembered that it’s dark in here and he can't see me.

He kisses my inner thighs and massages them before kissing from my belly button down. He blows air across my wet pussy, making me shiver with the cold air, and then suddenly his mouth is on me and it's white hot. He licks from hole to clit, making sure I’m all wet and ready. He puts his mouth straight down on my clit and sucks, making me gasp and squirm with the pressure. He starts moving his tongue in circles slowly, very teasingly, making me impatient. He gets me going, building speed and suction as he moves. I start trying to match his movements, make him give me just a little more friction. He instead releases his mouth, leaving me cold and wanting.

He leans up and looms over me, placing a wet sloppy kiss on my lips, letting me takes myself on his lips. He presses his cock to my stomach, painfully hard and throbbing, flexing against my stomach. He thrusts in the tight space between us, seeking friction of some sort for relief.

I lift my legs and lock my legs together around his hips, flipping us over. He laughs. That makes me smile. I lean forward and grab the oil from the night stand (I always keep a spare in there, so don't ask). I open the lid and squeeze some out onto my fingers, smearing it up and down his dick with my hand. He strokes himself and then takes his hand and moves his finger from my clit to my hole, pressing and thrusting his finger in slowly. I start to follow his hand as he picks up speed. He puts his thumb on my clit, rubbing circles there, making me arch my back in the air. He works his hand until I am nearly coming above him, so close but not quite. He pulls his hand away, leaving me empty and as I start to protest, he flips us back over, pulling my legs to rest them over his shoulders. He gets more oil and rubs it on his dick, rubbing the leftovers on me. He works quickly and in one smooth motion, buries himself to the hilt in one thrust.

I gasp and moan, not expecting such fullness, such a sudden thrust making it harder for me to adjust to his girth. He gages my reaction and pauses a moment, letting me catch my breath.

When I start to move beneath him, trying to make some friction, he starts moving, pulling out quickly but thrusting in at a painfully slow pace. He groans in his throat. 

He starts to work his way into a rhythm, each thrust moving the bed. I wrap my legs around his hips, locking my ankles together. I am starting to lose the ability to control my noises. With each thrust, I moan a little louder. It's starting to be too much.

I can tell that he is getting close. He's starting to pant, speeding up his movements. He snakes his hand down in between us to where we are connected and then starts rubbing quick small circles on my clit with his fingers, successfully making me gasp and arch against him. We both lose ourselves right after the other, myself going first. The rough calluses on his fingers rubbing at my clit get to be too much, and I start to quiver around him. As soon as I hit my climax, he hits his, thrusting into me with reckless abandon, hard and fast and uncoordinated. It's perfect.

Coming down, he leans back, catching his breath. 

“See,” I pant, “now we have to untangle ourselves and clean up.” I say. He grabs his ruined shirt off the floor and starts cleaning up. He leaves briefly, only to return with a warm wet washcloth. He wipes me down and picks up the ripped clothes. He reaches down and throws me the blanket that we somehow pushed off the bed during all of that.

“Was that satisfactory?” I ask, only half joking. 

“Very” he lays down in the bed beside me and pulls the blanket up around himself. I hear it. He put his helmet back on. I smile even though he can't see.

I say nothing more as I cover myself with the blanket and snuggle into his chest, rubbing his chest hair as I fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I do plan on writing more with them, but it takes a while. As you can understand, I have a kid and a job and stuff to do around the house so.  
> But again, thank you so much!


End file.
